


Thinking Out Loud

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sherlolly - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon when a familiar tune led her to find out what was going on in the living room.</p><p>Songfic for Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. I wrote the scene as if the song was playing and tried to make it was time-sensitive as possible. I don't know if the effect worked but I did it anyway. I hope you like ~

Molly decided to celebrate her free weekend by enjoying some light reading. It was her first one in weeks and she was determined to get a good start on Life of Pi. That morning she had nestled comfortable under the thin linens, a warm cup of tea waiting for her on the bed stand. She had only meant to read a few chapters in the morning, then perhaps find another activity to spend her Saturday. It wasn’t until the afternoon rays shone over the page that she realized most of her the day was already gone.

 _Oh, well_ , she thought as she closed the book, marking the chapter she had stopped on. It wasn’t like she had big plans anyway. Molly stretched her back, marveling at how stiff she had gotten without her notice. Her head arched back to the headboard, catching a glimpse of the Judo certificate hanging above the frame. She was wondering why she had never asked about that certain achievement when a familiar melody seeped into the room.

 

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_  
 _And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_

 

Her head jerked forward. Ignoring the slight whiplash, she immediately dashed out of the room to find the source. Her mind quickly caught up when she recognized the song. After all, how could she not know, she listened to it on replay the past two days.

 

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

She tiptoed across the narrow hallway, smiling at how her body was already getting into the music. She scanned around the living room, her eyes finally settling on her laptop playing the music video. Puzzled as to why it was playing, she whipped her head around. Laptops didn’t just turn on by themselves. Oh, but she loved this song, her mind insisted She could investigate when it was over. After all, there was no rush.

 

_And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_  
 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 

The avid fan in her ensured that she had seen the music video the very day it came out. It wasn’t every day one could see Ed Sheeran looking dashing. And she was not too ashamed to say she had enough times to almost recreate the ballroom choreography. Unfortunately for Molly, her dancing prowess didn’t extend to that level, and so she settled for twirling somewhat haphazardly in place.

 

_And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

 

Her eyes flew open in shock when she ran into a warm chest. She could feel herself lose her footing when she instinctively stepped back and gasped when a firm hand behind her back supported her up.

“Sh-Sherlock?”

The corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked at what she imagines was a very flustered face. Being caught off guard dancing like no one was watching could be embarrassing.

“I didn’t realize you were back yet.”

“I can see that.” She could hear the restrained amusement even before she mustered the courage to look up.

The music carried on in the background and led her to wonder.

“Wait.” She squinted up at him. “Are you the one who played the video?”

“Obviously.” He rolled his eyes, trying to look exasperated but appeared to be wrestling back a smile, which confused her. Why is he in such a good mood?

“Or do you imagine your computer often lights up to life on its to play your proposal song?”

“Well of course not but I didn’ th—” she stopped when her mind caught up to the rest of his sentence. “My wh-what?”

She blinked up furiously as he grinned widely at her. She was on the verge of he simply placed a finger over her mouth to shush whatever blundering question she was going to ask. And a blunder it would have been, for she had no clue as to what she would have said.

Molly found herself staying quite as she watched him, eyes wide as he tapped his ear, indicating that she should listen.

“Take it like I’m thinking out loud.”

He grasped her left hand with his free hand, his other arm still supporting her lower back and he began to move them gracefully across the living room.

 

_When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades_  
 _And the crowds don’t remember my name_

 

She didn’t know what to focus most on. His sudden proposal (it was a proposal, proposal,right?), her concern that they were going to run into something, or the fact that he was looking at her like he meant every word that was playing in the background.

 

_When my hands don’t play the strings the same way_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

 

Her sudden panic began to dissipate when she saw Sherlock theatrically glanced at his violin then back to her in time with the song. Without her knowing, she was enjoying the full extent of this gesture, a wide smile now genuinely planted on her face.

 

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
 _And, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory_

 

She squealed when he lifted her over his seat, sighing in relief when she made the landing. He grinned at he, rays from the window cast an etherly glow to his already clear-blue eyes. It was enchanting.

 

_I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe it’s all part of a plan_  
 _Well, I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
 _Hoping that you’ll understand_

_But, baby, now_

 

He slowly pulled her forward, skillfully maneuvering them in a slow sashay around the table behind him towards the coffee table.

 

_Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _Thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 

He rested his forehead on hers, and she shut her eyes once more, as she let him pull her closer and they moved in play during the interlude. Her eyes opened in anticipation of the final chorus giggled when she saw him begin to mouth out the lyrics, rather dramatically when it resumed.

 

_So, baby, now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I’m thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are_  
 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
 _And we found love right where we are_

 

They were still in each other’s arms, and she felt his answer rumble between them more than she heard it.

“So how long had you planned this out?”

“I hadn’t really. Well I had.” He corrected immediately after witnessing her frown. “Then I chose to improvise after you chose to obsess over this song again and dedicate every quiet moment to it.”

She scoffed at him. “When did I obsess over it?”

“Don’t you recall?” He raised an eyebrow. “It was your summer anthem.”

“…oh, right.” She admitted sheepishly, suddenly remembering her initial enthusiasm when the album was released.

“Plus I eventually warmed up to why you loved it. It does echo the sentiment of a wedding dance song.” He winked, twirling her once on the spot.

“So,” he asked pulled her back close to him, “would you care be my dance partner for life?”

Molly could feel her chest tighten as the moment fully hit her. Blinking furiously, she cleared her throat to get the next words out.

“Well you’ve tolerated my awful dance skills for a year now so yes, I would be happy to be your dance partner.”

“Actually, you weren’t so bad. Look,” he pulled them apart so she could see his shoes. “I only have four scuffmarks this time. Better than the usual dozen wouldn’t you think?”

“Sherlock!”

He laughed out loud when he failed to dodge the hard smack she delivered on his chest and she found herself joining him in. A few tears escaped her as her new reality washed over her. They were engaged.

“We’re engaged.”

“We’re engaged,” he echoed back, smiling endearingly down at her.

They slowly leaned towards each other, naturally meeting up kiss that lingered, for how long, she couldn’t say. He was the first to break it when he hugged her tightly towards him, his face buried in the nape of her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

“Love you too.” She replied, tears involuntarily rising up again when she realized that was the first time he had said those words out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment if you liked! And thanks for reading :)


End file.
